<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neck deep in Charybdis by GucciRhymesWithDucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409656">Neck deep in Charybdis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky'>GucciRhymesWithDucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consentacles, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vore, Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The unknown was enticing to someone who knew everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Sombra | Olivia Colomar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neck deep in Charybdis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For "100 words of vore." Smoke goop man does a white blood cell engulfment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shock when he pushed into her—not a thrust but this <em> coiling </em> motion, cold and liquid as it unfurled—made her gasp and jerk back her legs. When they met a resistance drawn taut about her knees and ankles she shivered all the more. Her heart beat fast, the way he tongued at every part of her, on her clit and around the lips—pushing and pooling inside her hot and tender cunt, feeling and filling out the limits of her body. He unspooled and slithered up the cleft of her tensing ass cheeks; he slipped into her ass heedless of the jerk of her hips. There was no recess of her to which he might not have intimate, intricate access—and it was blissful, and—she needed—</p><p>"More. Keep <em>going</em>—" Her elbows gave out and she flung her head onto the pillow. "—keep going." He flowed and ebbed inside of her. He crept up her hips and her belly, winding around her skin and pulling tight. He coiled around her wrists. He puddled under her shoulders, tasting the metal of her spine—this thing that he was now, of fluid, smoke and intent. Of hunger. She groaned. "<em>Keep going</em>."</p><p>He bubbled in her ear. "You're either crazy or stupid." There was enough of him still here to sneer at her. If not enough to exercise better judgment and stop.</p><p>"For letting you?" No longer was he creeping up her body. She was sliding into him; he had become this mouth drawn around her, gripping, sucking, drinking her down. "For trusting you?" She was more than halfway engulfed in him. He could kill her here and now, if he wanted. A thousand ways—crush the cavity that held her soft, unaugmented organs; break into a storm of teeth and savage her apart; wrap around her throat and suffocate and simply <em>end</em> her. "I don't trust you," she said. "I just know—what I want." She was no fool. She always kept her translocator on her. She could cut out anytime—<em>if </em> she wanted. She did not know what lay in the depth to which he pulled her. The unknown was enticing to someone who knew everything.</p><p>"For wanting me, then." He sounded too smug.</p><p>"I want—" He surged up to her chest and it pushed the air out of her. He circled in her cunt and her ass like something come home to roost. When he reached her neck she had the sense to hold her breath.</p><p>She tasted the ink of his body. He crept into the narrow seams between her implants and her skull. The darkness spilled into her eyes. He fell over her and tightened—<em>swallowed</em>—and the world she knew was gone. He, now, was this world unto himself, of which she was the sole inhabitant. A world of his pitch-black, icy embrace, prying open her mouth, pawing on her breasts, feeling inside of her—rumbling with the animal purr of his laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>